Philadelphia
by callisto24
Summary: Nachdem Rory Jess in Philadelphia besucht hat.


Titel: Philadelphia

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

Rating: R

Handlung: Nach ‚The Real Paul Anka', Staffel 6, Folge 127. Rory besucht Jess Mariano in Philadelphia, küsst ihn, plappert ihn zu und verschwindet.

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

*

Jess starrte auf die Tür, die sich hinter Rory geschlossen hatte. Wie lange er dort stand, unbeweglich, seinen Blick auf den Lack gerichtet, der - sah man genauer hin – nur notdürftig all die Kratzer und Spuren verdeckte, die zu dem alten Gebäude in dem er lebte und arbeitete, gehörten, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis.

Und doch verharrte er länger als es seine Art war, ohne auch nur eine Regung zu zeigen. Denn als Jess sich aufrichtete und geräuschvoll den Atem einsog, spürte er den Krampf in seinen Schultern, den ihm die ungewohnte Position eingebracht hatte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, zum Teil um die Verspannung aufzulösen, zum Teil über sich selbst. War ja klar – wenn es jemandem gelang, ihn wieder in den verärgerten und unsicheren Teenager zurück zu verwandeln, den er selbst weniger hatte leiden können als jeder andere, so musste es sich um Rory handeln.

Sie blieb ein wunder Punkt. Und das umso mehr, als er für einen Augenblick, für einen dummen, schwachen Moment tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, sie wäre zu ihm zurückgekommen.

Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf, dieses Mal heftiger und stieß zugleich einen ärgerlichen Laut aus. ‚Dumm' beschrieb es nicht einmal annähernd. ‚Idiotisch' oder ‚total bescheuert' wäre noch vornehm ausgedrückt. Als wüsste er es nach all diesen Jahren nicht besser.

Offenbar war ihm der Tag doch mehr zu Kopf gestiegen, als er erwartet hatte. Sicher – auf den ersten Blick und für bescheidene Ansprüche sah der Laden nicht schlecht aus. Zumindest weitaus besser, als die die Unterkünfte, die er gewohnt war.

Ausgenommen während seiner Zeit bei Luke.

Jess hatte schon gewusst, warum er nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, Luke oder gar Rory nach oben zu führen. Dort erinnerte es doch ein bisschen zu stark an die Löcher, die er sich mit anderen Chaoten in New York geteilt hatte.

Nicht dass ihn selbst es störte, aber als Luke damals so unerwartet aufgetaucht war, tat Jess sich doch schwerer als üblich, sein Unwohlsein zu überspielen. Er wollte nicht, dass Luke ihn so sah, egal wie viel Zoff sie miteinander hatten. Unterm Strich blieb doch immer das Gefühl, ihn enttäuscht zu haben. Und dieses Gefühl schmerzte, würde ihn immer schmerzen.

Nur aus diesem Grund war er bei Rory aufgetaucht. Er konnte, wollte es nicht ertragen, auch sie zu enttäuschen. Und wenn es ihm gelang zumindest den Eindruck zu erwecken, als habe er sein Leben auf die Reihe gebracht, als könne er den einen oder anderen Erfolg verbuchen, so bestand zumindest die Möglichkeit, dass er eines Tages das Mitleid und die Verachtung in ihren Augen vergessen konnte.

Mehr Mitleid als Verachtung vielleicht, obwohl die Anteile sich ständig und unweigerlich veränderten. Und das Mitleid war erheblich schwerer zu ertragen als die Verachtung oder der Hass, den er, wie er wohl wusste, auch verdient hatte.

Beinahe wäre es ihm gelungen. Beinahe hatte sie ihm geglaubt – für einen Augenblick. Ebenso wie Luke ihm glaubte, wie es Luke reichte, den Scheck zu sehen und das Buch.

Jess kannte seinen Onkel. Dieser bemühte sich, aber letztendlich wollte er es nicht wissen. Letztendlich genügte es Luke von sich sagen zu können, dass er das Richtige getan, sein Bestes gegeben und seinem Neffen die Richtung gewiesen hatte.

Und das war in Ordnung. Immerhin hatte er Jess bei sich wohnen lassen, und getan, was er für notwendig hielt. Und er war nach Philadelphia gekommen.

Von seinen anderen Verwandten konnte Jess das nicht behaupten. Und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er Luke zeigte, was ihm sein Erscheinen bedeutete, was er wirklich empfand, wenn er ihm auch nur versehentlich den Abgrund in sich wies, den er in seiner Novelle nur schwach andeutete.

Eine Illusion zu erzeugen – darauf kam es an. Und sie hatte funktioniert. Aus ihm war etwas geworden, er hatte sein Leben im Griff. Auf welch wackeligen Beinen dieses Leben stand brauchten weder Luke noch Rory zu wissen.

Zumal wenn diese wackeligen Beine sich kurzzeitig in festen Boden verwandelten, der ihn trug und ihm vorgaukelte, er könnte doch, trotz allem und nach allem, der Mann sein, den Rory sich wünschte.

Nur dass er es nicht war, dass er weiter davon entfernt war es zu sein, denn je zuvor. Nicht nachdem er ihr auf diese Weise geantwortet hatte.

Natürlich war er verärgert gewesen, natürlich klaffte die Wunde tiefer nach dem kurzzeitigen Aufflackern der Hoffnung. Und natürlich verstand er sie nicht, nicht einmal annähernd.

Nach allem, was sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte, was er sich selbst vorwarf, sprach sie zu ihm von Liebe, wusste nicht, ahnte nicht, was diese Worte in ihm anrichteten.

Sie liebte einen Mann, der sie belog und betrog, und der allem Anschein nach ein eingebildeter Idiot war.

Jess durchmaß mit zwei schnellen Schritten den Abstand zur Wand, hob den Arm und rammte seine Faust in die sich trotz seiner Bemühungen unberührt zeigende Mauer. Seine Knöchel, seine Finger schmerzten, doch er holte aus und schlug ein weiteres Mal zu, bevor er sich umdrehte, und schwer atmend gegen die Wand lehnte.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich langsam hinuntergleiten, bis er auf dem Boden saß, die Knie angezogen. Mit der unverletzten Hand hielt er die schmerzenden Finger und biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis er Blut schmeckte.

Wieso nur ließ er es zu, dass Rory ihm dies antat? Wieso übte sie immer noch einen Einfluss auf ihn aus, der ihn doch letztendlich lediglich quälte?

Es hörte nicht auf. Er spürte sie ständig um sich, er fühlte ihre Erwartungen. Und konnte nichts dagegen tun, sich gezwungen zu fühlen, zumindest zu versuchen, diese zu erfüllen.

Er hatte immer alles für sie getan. Und wenn er dies nicht konnte, war er gegangen. So einfach, so direkt und so verdammt unnötig.

Jetzt war er erwachsen, er hatte dafür gekämpft, dass ihm niemand mehr Vorschriften machte, dass er seinen eigenen Weg suchen konnte, unabhängig davon in welche Irrwege dieser ihn führte. Es waren seine Irrwege. Ausgenommen, wenn er diese ging, um ihr, um Rory zu gefallen.

Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen, sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren.

So wie beim letzten Mal. Er hätte ihr das Buch geben und verschwinden sollen, sich den Ärger mit Logan ersparen, den unvermeidlichen Vergleich, der letztendlich, und selbstverständlich zu seinen Ungunsten ausfallen musste.

Und ebenso hätte er sie an diesem Abend zur Tür führen und verabschieden müssen. Noch bevor etwas passieren, bevor er auf Gedanken kommen konnte.

Doch dieses Mal war sie zu ihm gekommen. Und sie war alleine gekommen. Alles war geklärt, sagte sie zu ihm, alles war in Ordnung. Und sie blieb, bis die anderen gegangen waren.

Was hätte er denken sollen?

Jess ließ seinen Kopf zurückfallen, bis er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Wand stieß.

Wenn sie es ihm wenigstens nicht gesagt hätte. Was er am wenigsten hören wollte, war wie sehr sie Logan liebte. Nachdem er sie geküsst und sie den Kuss erwidert hatte.

Es war wie damals – der ständige Vergleich. Dean war überall. Dean – der Gute, der Brave, der mit Zukunft. Der Anständige, der dennoch seine Ehefrau betrog.

Und jetzt Logan. Definitiv jemand mit Zukunft. Und egal was Rory ihm sagte, welch höfliche Worte sie über sein lächerliches Buch fand, sie wusste doch sehr gut, dass er nicht näher an einer Zukunft war, als er es jemals gewesen war.

Einen Abschluss besaß er immer noch nicht, die Chancen ein anderes Buch besser zu vertreiben als das erste standen bei Null, und mit dem Laden hielten sie sich mühsam über Wasser. Es brauchte ja niemand wissen, dass sie alle nebenbei noch jobbten, und dass es trotzdem schwierig war.

Himmel – es hatte Ewigkeiten gedauert, das Geld für Luke zusammenzubekommen. Und es war ihm auch nur gelungen, weil einer von ihnen eine Erbschaft gemacht, und alles in ihr Projekt gesteckt hatte. Wie es weiterging, stand in den Sternen.

Und Rory war nicht so dumm, dass sie sich etwas vormachen ließ. Sie war es gewohnt, sich in Palästen und Herrenhäusern aufzuhalten, luxuriöse Reisen zu unternehmen und die ersten und teuersten Schulen zu besuchen.

Sie wusste sehr gut, dass sich aus dem Nichts keine Wunder erwarten ließen.

Und doch hatte es einen Moment lang geklappt, war sie für einen Augenblick beeindruckt gewesen. Beeindruckt von ihm.

Zumindest dachte er dies, wollte es glauben mehr als alles andere.

Bis sich herausstellte, dass sie nur hier war, um ihren Freund zu ärgern, um sich über ‚Gott weiß was' im Klaren zu werden. Dass sie ihn benutzte, und die Tatsache, dass Logan ihn kannte. Dass er zur Hand war.

Bequem zu erreichen, verfügbar, und dumm genug, um alles für sie zu tun.

Da war es wieder – dieses dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Magen. Er kannte es, kannte es viel zu gut.

Jess fühlte ihren Kuss noch auf seinen Lippen. Er hob die schmerzende Hand und presste sie gegen den Mund, schmeckte Blut und wusste nicht, ob es aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe sickerte oder seine Knöchel verließ.

So nah war sie ihm gewesen. Er hatte sie gefühlt, gerochen. Er wollte ihren Hals küssen und seine Hände durch ihr Haar gleiten lassen. Er wollte sie an sich ziehen und halten, sie um Verzeihung bitten für alles und ihr versprechen, sie nie wieder loszulassen, immer für sie da zu sein, bei ihr zu sein, wohin sie auch ging, was sie auch brauchte, was sie sich auch wünschte.

Für sie hatte er sich umgekrempelt, verändert und er würde weiter an sich arbeiten, immer weiter. Niemals aufgeben nur für die Chance, nur für die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihn eines Tages brauchte. Eines Tages, wenn ihr die Logans und Deans dieser Welt nicht mehr geben konnten was sie sich wünschte.

Jess lachte bitter auf, ein erstickter Laut, gedämpft durch den Handrücken, den er immer noch gegen seinen Mund presste.

Was um alles in der Welt ließ ihn glauben, dass er eines Tages jemand sein konnte, der ihr etwas bedeutete, der ihr nicht nur zufällig gelegen kam. Den sie sich einmal ansah, um festzustellen, dass nicht Jess es war, nach dem sie sich sehnte.

Und warum ließ er es zu?

Warum kämpfte er so verzweifelt darum, ein Teil ihres Lebens zu bleiben? Warum hatte er ihr den Flyer geschickt, im Stillen gehofft, dass sie ihn zumindest lese. Warum hatte er sein Glück herausgefordert?

Und warum sagte er ihr, dass sie ihn benutzen könne, um mit Logan ins Reine zu kommen?

Jess schlug seinen Kopf erneut gegen die Wand.

Er wusste sehr gut warum. Sie sollte nicht wissen, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte. Sie sollte denken, dass er über sie hinweg war. Vielleicht dass er Beziehungen hatte, dass er sich mit Frauen traf, ihr nicht nachtrauerte.

Und das tat er auch nicht. Er wusste, dass es gelaufen war. Oder er hatte dies geglaubt.

Und dann reichten ein Blick von ihr und ein paar nette Worte, um seine Vorsätze, seine Überzeugung, den mühsam aufgebauten Wall, der ihn schützen sollte, wieder ins Wanken zu bringen.

Dann wurde er zu Wachs in ihren Händen, widerstandslos, rückratlos, hilflos und verformbar.

Wenn sie sich darüber im Klaren wäre, wenn sie nur einen Bruchteil eines Gedankens an ihn verschwendete, dann wüsste sie, dass sie mit ihm, aus ihm machen könnte, was sie wollte.

Doch soweit ging ihr Interesse nicht. Es ging gerade soweit, dass sie einen Entschluss fasste. Dass sie erkannte, wer sie war, dass ihr Gewissen es nicht aushielte, ihren Freund zu betrügen. Sie würde damit nicht fertig. Sie käme nicht damit zurecht unfair zu Logan zu sein.

Oder unfair zu Jess zu sein.

Es wäre komisch, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre.

Zumindest soviel bedeutete sie ihm. Genug, um für einen Moment daran zu denken, dass ihr Verhalten in ihm etwas anrichtete, das sich irgendwann nicht mehr reparieren ließe.

Und dies, obwohl er sich immer für gut darin gehalten hatte, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Es kam gar nicht in Frage, dass er es zuließ, von ihr durchschaut zu werden. Oder von sonst jemandem. Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Auf seinem Stolz bestand Jess, und wenn es das Letzte war, auf das er sich berief.

Als er die Hülle nur für einen Moment fallen ließ, als er ihr vorwarf, er habe ihr Verhalten nicht verdient, war das beinahe zu viel gewesen, hätte ihn verraten können.

Jess senkte den Kopf, presste die Handballen gegen seine Augen. Er hatte sich verraten. So gut kannte er Rory mittlerweile. Sie wusste, musste wissen, was er fühlte. Himmel – er hatte es ihr gesagt, ihr gezeigt, öfter und deutlicher, als er jemals einem anderen Menschen etwas über sich mitgeteilt hatte.

Vielleicht glaubte sie deshalb, offen zu ihm sein zu können oder zu müssen. Offen genug, um ihm von Logan zu erzählen, diesem Traummann, der sie betrog und sich auch sonst daneben benahm, wo es ihm möglich war.

So war es eben – er – sie – vertrauter, als Rory es wahrhaben wollte, und doch unendlich weit voneinander entfernt.

Wahrscheinlich ahnte sie nicht wirklich, nicht bewusst, wie sehr er sich vor ihr entblößt hatte. Vielleicht interessierte es sie auch nur nicht.

Jess biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um von dem Brennen in seinen Augen abzulenken. Soweit würde er sich nicht erniedrigen. Nein – er kämpfte weiter. Er versuchte es. Und wenn er für Rory nicht mehr als ein Vertrauter sein sollte, dann war es eben so. Dann spielte er mit, und wenn es ihm das Herz brach.

Vielleicht – wenn er lange genug an sich arbeitete, wenn es ihm gelang, einen Erfolg zu erzielen, der alles andere in den Schatten stellte…

Jess schüttelte den Kopf. Das war lächerlich. Nichts würde etwas daran ändern, dass er nicht gut genug für Rory war, dass er es nie sein würde. Niemals.

Jess schluckte die Trauer und die Wut hinunter. Er holte tief Luft und kam auf die Füße. Zeit genug dürfte vergangen sein. Zeit genug, dass sie Philadelphia dreimal hätte verlassen können, wenn sie so wollte.

Zeit genug, dass die anderen sich fragen würden, ob er noch käme.

Jess stützte sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Er benötigte nur noch eine Geschichte, die mögliche Fragen zu der unbekannten Besucherin aus Yale aus dem Weg räumten.

Und dann würde er sich die Kante geben, und zwar gründlich. Und hoffen, dass er trotz des Alkohols nicht zu viel Preis gab, dass er zumindest seinen Leuten weiterhin etwas vorspielen konnte – solange es eben möglich war.

11


End file.
